This invention relates to a solar window unit and more particularly to a modular direct solar heat window unit.
Many solar heat window units have been previously devised but to the best of applicant's knowledge, they all suffer serious disadvantages. In certain solar heat window units, it is impossible to see therethrough which drastically reduces the use thereof in homes, etc. Further, the conventional solar heat window units do not have any means for providing ventilation therethrough nor do the conventional solar heat window units have any means for providing desirable shade thereon during the summer months.
Additionally, the conventional solar window units do not lend themselves to installations in trailer homes, modular homes, existing homes, etc. due to the large and unwieldy design thereof.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved modular direct solar heat window unit.
Still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit which is provided with a ventilating window at the upper end thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit having desirable visibility characteristics.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit which is provided with a pair of closable panel members to reflect rays of the sun onto the collector unit at times and to provide a protective means for the window unit at other times.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit having a pair of panel members provided thereon which are easily adjustably positioned relative to the windows of the unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit which includes means for preventing moisture or the like from accumulating thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a modular direct solar heat window unit which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.